Who We Actually Are
by Sassy Mionie's Pride
Summary: I PROMISE that this will eventually be a HPxHG, it just takes a little while to get there. This story focuses on the relationships of SBxOC, and also reveals some interesting things about Hermione. It has an evilish Dumbledore, PLEASE R&R :
1. The Beginning of it all

Disclaimer: I do not have any claim on any of the Harry Potter characters, only the original characters.

In this story, Harry is older than Hermione. Sorry about that :).

Who We Actually Are…..

Chapter 1: The Beginning of it All

Sighing, James stood at the front of the church next to Sirius. Today was definitely the best day of his life, he was getting married to the girl of his dreams. He had his best friend right there beside him to share the experience, and he could start the life he had always dreamed of. Yes today was going to be perfect, it would be the one day that everyone in the church could forget about all of the problems that Voldemort was causing in the wizarding world. Starting to get a little bit impatient, he was relieved when he heard the soft strains of the "Wedding March" fill the room. Shooting Sirius a nervous glance, he waited on pins and needles to see Lily walk down the aisle in her dress. Grinning he was happy to see Gina Swells, Lily's best friend all through out Hogwarts walk down the aisle before Lily, James quickly gave Sirius a sideways glance and couldn't help but smile at the complete look of adoration on his face. Gina was wearing the dark green matron of honor dress that she and Lily had picked out, and even James had to admit she looked radiant. Then Lily came, in a sleeveless, white, flowing dress, she looked more beautiful than ever. To James the ceremony seemed to fly by. He laughed as Gina and Sirius tried to do their speeches, which they had obviously written together, they were a cute couple, the exact opposite of Lily and James, they had started going out in their 4th year of Hogwarts had never looked back. James figured that they would be the next couple to be married and he could not wait.

5 years later

Sitting in the waiting room of the hospital James revaluated the best day of his life. He realized that this surpassed his and Lily's wedding day by far. It was the birth of their first child. What could be more exciting? With all of the bad news in the wizarding world, this was exactly what James needed. He was ecstatic when he saw Gina and Sirius come running into the waiting room, they had just gotten off of Order duty and had come as soon as they had found out Lily was in labor. Looking between his two friends that were sitting across from him James couldn't help but wonder what was going on between them, they had been dating forever, and still no engagement ever came out of it. It had always shocked James because every time he turned around Sirius was talking about how she was the only woman for him and how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, it just seemed odd. Actually, Sirius had seemed odd recently, more distant, he just wasn't himself; some days he was fine like today, joking and playful, other days he was in another world, it worried James, and James knew that it was upsetting Gina, he had heard her crying in the middle of the night many times, telling Lily that she was scared for him. Pushing all thoughts aside James went back to thinking about the future baby, and wondering whether it was a boy or a girl, James was thrilled when he saw Harry, and how much Harry seemed to look like him; it seemed to conquer his thoughts so that he forgot about how odd Sirius was acting.

Lily had always found herself to be one or two steps ahead of James, she was worried, and worried big time. They were two of the people that Voldemort was searching for, and what would happen now that they had a kid, would he kill Harry too if they were found? She realized that she just had to go on living life, Gina had agreed to switch shifts with James so that one of them could always be with Harry. Lily was relieved to be working with her best friend again, because sometimes working with the person you lived with got a little bit tiresome, also, she felt that she and Gina needed to spend more time together, Lily needed moral support with the baby, and Gina just needed someone to talk to. Lily also knew that James was thrilled to be working with Sirius, it gave him someone to confide in.

2 months later

Sighing, Gina pushed her long brown hair out of her eyes. It was another day on night duty for her and Lily. Seriously, if they did not have each other to talk to and hang out with, Gina would not put up with the night shift. She missed spending a lot of time with Sirius, and she just felt so run down. Finally when her and Lily's shift was over, they walked back to their homes, Gina and Sirius shared an apartment across from James and Lily' house. Saying goodnight to Lily, Gina ran to the apartment, ready to spend the hour with Sirius before his shift started. Slowing down when she neared the door, Gina thought about how much Sirius had changed since they had been given their new shifts, he had constantly started drinking more, and almost not caring about her, or their life together. Sighing she walked into the entrance room, softly yelling "Baby, I'm home."

Hearing no response, she went to their bedroom thinking that maybe he fell asleep only to see Sirius making out with Mara Johnson, Gina's least favorite person in the world. Since the second year at Hogwarts, they had been at each others necks, and Mara had always been jealous of what Gina had with Sirius. Screaming when she saw them she quickly whipped out her wand and made all of her belongings pack themselves. Looking Sirius in the eyes she said "I can not believe that you would do this to me, I gave you everything, and more." Tears were threatening to stream down her face when he just shrugged and went back to doing what he was doing. She could tell that he was beyond drunk, but she never thought he would do this to her. Stopping at the counter she pulled a piece of parchment to her and wrote "Do not come and find me, unless you really have something good to say to me. I hate you for what you have done to me, but even though I hate it, I will always love you." Leaving the note on an obvious place on the counter she picked up her bags and walked out of the apartment. Swearing when she got outside she was pissed to see that it was raining, the weather just had to match her mood and get all of her belongings wet. Running to James and Lily's house she pounded on the door and instantly heard Harry start crying and James start complaining about how the kid had not been quiet all day. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime to Gina, James came and opened the door, ready to give hell to whoever had woken up the baby. Seeing the look on Gina's face he instantly realized that something was wrong.

"Gin, what is wrong?" He asked here worriedly letting her into the house and helping her with the bags. "Why do you have all of this stuff, is it Lily's?" He asked a little bit confused. Shaking her head no, Gina asked "Can I please speak to Lily."

"Sure" James responded running off to find his wife. Lily came running down the stairs, and saw Gina crying and then saw her bags and instantly knew what had happened, a best friends instinct.

PLEASE REVIEW…..I know that the beginning is slow, confusing, and boring…..but I PROMISE it will get better If you would like my AIM name is Sassjaz9 if you want to talk about the story.


	2. Baby

Disclaimer: I do not have any claim on any of the Harry Potter characters, only the original characters.

Who We Actually Are…..

Chapter 2: Baby

Sighing, Gina pushed her hair off of her forehead. She had thrown up every morning this week, and had no idea why. She wasn't feeling sick, but she was gaining weight rapidly which bothered her because she usually had such a slim figure and now she felt fat. She had just concluded that is had something to do with everything she was going through with Sirius, god she missed him. Lily had been trying to convince her to go to the doctors for days, but Gina was refusing. Getting comfortable on the bed, she couldn't help but look down at the floor; Sirius had written so many letters to her now, and each one was still unopened and sitting in a shoe box next to her bed. James told her she should read them at least 20 times a day, but Gina knew that she could not handle it. Seeing his handwriting; reading what she knew she would read and feeling the words slice through her like a cold knife, she knew that Sirius must not have loved her anymore, but she never wanted him to tell it to her. They had had their whole lives planned together, and he just threw it out, it hurt more than she imagined anything could ever hurt. So each day, when a new letter came back with James, she just put them in the shoe box.

Walking downstairs and seeing Lily's face she knew it was no use arguing she was going to the doctors. "I'll go, I'll go." She said unhappily. Growling a little bit as a bright smile lit Lily's face, she couldn't help but admit Lily was right, something had to be wrong.

"Good, I will go with you" Lily said not really trusting Gina to go. "Maybe we can go shopping afterwards." She said as an afterthought.

"Ya sure you want to do that Lils, Dumbledore really wants us to be careful, with Voldemort and all after us. I mean he even cut my barn time down to once a day for a half hour." Gina said referring to her love for horses and riding.

As unhappy as Lily was about pretty much being on house arrest when she was not on duty she had to agree with Gina, it was not worth the risk. She also knew how miserable Gina was about only being able to see the horses for a half hour a day, but she knew deep down Gina understood why too.

While Gina went upstairs to take a shower and get changed Lily called the local physician and made an appointment for Gina to get her stomach checked out. When Gina was finally ready they apparated to the doctors office and went inside.

Sitting on the cold, hard examining table Gina was starting to get frustrated with how long the doctor was taking, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Giving Lily death glares she was happy when the doctor came back into the office, but she quickly got pissed again when the doctor gave her a referral to another doctor. Once she and Lily got there, she went in to the office and was shocked to see that they were waiting for her with an ultrasound machine. Glancing uneasily at the machine she let the doctor perform the ultrasound.

After a few minutes the doctor said "I honestly do not see how you have not shown yet, but Ms. Swells you are 5 1/2 months pregnant. You are somehow just getting the symptoms now. I wouldn't be surprised if the baby came early either. Do you want to know the baby's sex?" The doctor continued.

While Gina just sat there trying to absorb everything Lily had enough sense to say "No, she wants to keep that a secret."

Accepting what Lily said, the doctor ushered them out of the office giving Gina an appointment for a couple weeks later.

James told Sirius later that night, and gave him a note that Gina had written,

_Sirius,_

_I hate to have to be writing this in a letter, but I am pregnant, as I am sure James has already told you. I honestly want nothing to do with you anymore because I know that I could not have meant enough to you, and I could not have been good enough for you, to make you feel the need to run out and cheat on me. When the baby is born I will send he or she (I opted not to find the sex out) with James to see you. I honestly hate to say this, but I know that it is true I still love you and I always will. Sirius Black, you are impossible to get over. _

_Love,_

_Gina_

2 1/2 months later

Gina screamed bloody murder as she felt each contraction rip through her body, the only thought rushing through her mind was 'god, if I ever get my hands on Sirius I WILL kill him'. After 5 hours of labor, the baby came, 1 month early. A little girl. With hair that you could tell would be Sirius's dark brown color, but she would look a lot like Nikki. Nikki already had a name picked out if she were to have a little girl, Hermione Jane Black.

Gina quickly settled into the motherhood routine, she still worked her shifts with Lily, while James stayed home with both babies. Sirius would also join James sometimes, just to see his little daughter, that he thanked god for every time he saw her. With out fail Sirius had never stopped trying to get Gina back, if only she would understand, what he did was unforgivable, he wouldn't forgive himself but it wasn't his fault, none of it was.

One day Gina consented to let James bring Hermione over to Sirius's for the day, Sirius was ecstatic, he had the whole entire apartment baby proofed. James was supposed to be over by 10, and when 12 rolled around Sirius began to get really worried, James was sometimes late, but never 2 hours late. Finally Sirius decided that he had to run over to Lily and James's house to see if everything was okay. When he got there, he was terrified to see that James and Lily's house was in shambles, and all that was left was Harry, Nikki, and Mione. Running over to the three he saw that Nikki was alive, but passed out, and the two babies were just crying their eyes out. As Sirius started to get the two babies to quiet down Hagrid showed up, and took Harry to his aunt and uncles, and Hermione well….Sirius had no idea where she went…..

PLEASSSSEEEE REVIEW! I know it starts out bad and boring…..but next chapter revolves around Harry and Hermione more…I promise!


End file.
